


Come and Find Me

by LiGi



Series: Merthurweek 2020 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Merlin's Neckerchief (Merlin), Tired Merlin (Merlin), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, hehe the neckerchief gets its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: Merthurweek2020 Day 6Arthur has noticed how tired Merlin is and wants to surprise him with an afternoon off.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthurweek 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067003
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Come and Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Merthurweek2020 - Day 6 - "Can I uncover my eyes yet?" "No, stop being impatient." + Humour
> 
> I am so not good at writing humour. This is just rambly fluff. With a bad title as usual. I can't do titles.

Merlin pulled another white shirt out from amongst the tangle of red, dumping it into the huge basin of water. He yawned. It was only midmorning but he’d already been up for several hours and he was tired by now. Technically sorting laundry wasn’t one of his jobs but he liked the steamy warmth of the laundry room and he was always happy to lend a hand to the busy washerwomen.

Once he’d finished separating the white shirts he handed the basket of coloured ones off to one of the maids and gave her a cheerful little wave.

“Thanks, Enid. I’ll be back to collect them this evening.”

He smothered another yawn as he left the laundry room. Now he needed to collect a broom and bucket and cloth and head up to Arthur’s chambers to clean the floors. He was just closing the broom cupboard door when hands grabbed him from behind, wrapping around his head to cover his eyes.

“Guess who?” a soft voice purred in his ear.

Merlin smirked. “Hmm, Gwaine?”

That earned him a kick to the ankle at the same time as teeth raked over his earlobe. He tipped his head back so it landed on Arthur’s shoulder. 

Arthur looked up and down the corridor to make sure they were alone before pressing Merlin forwards so he was squashed between the wall and Arthur’s body, then smothering the back of his neck in kisses.

“I want to show you something,” Arthur whispered. He pulled backwards, prising the broom out of Merlin’s hand and leaving it standing against the wall, then taking Merlin by the elbow and hauling him down the corridor.

“What?”

“Wait and see. Close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise.”

Merlin closed his eyes. Arthur kept yanking his arm and Merlin tripped. His eyes flew open again and he grumbled.

“Arthur!” Merlin pulled his arm out of Arthur’s hands. “What are you doing?”

Arthur turned to face him and crossed his arms.

“Stop peeking. Close your eyes.”

Merlin dutifully shut his eyes then squinted one open just the tiniest bit to look back at Arthur.

“That’s cheating,” Arthur told him, his hands reaching up to Merlin’s chest. He fisted them in Merlin’s neckerchief, his fingers twisting over the knot. Leaning forward, Merlin managed to catch Arthur’s lips, his own hands wrapping around the prince’s waist.

Arthur kissed his soundly, his tongue running deliciously over Merlin’s until Merlin felt a cool draught across his throat. Arthur had removed his neckerchief. He pulled back, watching Arthur twist the blue fabric into a long strip.

“Turn around,” he commanded and Merlin’s stomach squirmed pleasingly.

Once Merlin’s back was turned, Arthur pressed close against him again, lifting the neckerchief to cover his eyes. He tied it loosely at the back of Merlin’s head, trailing his fingers through his hair at the same time.

Then slid a hand down Merlin’s arm and laced their fingers together.

“Come on,” he gave him a little tug and Merlin started walking again at Arthur’s side.

“I’m going to fall to my death down a flight of stairs if you’re not careful,” he grumbled.

“Like I would let that happen.” Arthur swung their joined hands.

After several minutes walking, Merlin nudged his elbow into Arthur’s ribs.

“We’re going to your chambers.”

Arthur huffed a sigh. “How do you know that?”

“You really think I can’t recognise the route to your rooms, even blindfolded.”

Arthur made a little noise at the back of his throat that Merlin recognised as arousal. He rolled his eyes behind his closed eyelids.

“You’re not as much of an idiot as I take you for,” Arthur said, chuckling.

“Thanks. You are _just_ as much of a prat.”

“Hmmm.”

As they reached the door to Arthur’s chambers, Merlin lifted his hand, patting the door as easily as if he could see it.

“You sure you’re not peeking?” Arthur asked and Merlin felt his face get close, Arthur’s breath ghosting over his jaw as he peered at the blindfold.

“Promise.”

“Good.” Arthur opened the door. “Now come in.”

Merlin stepped through the door, Arthur’s hand on the small of his back. He heard the door shut behind them and the latch slide across.

“Can I uncover my eyes yet?” he asked, reaching up to the blindfold.

“No, stop being impatient.”

Arthur pulled his hands away from the blindfold, holding them softly in his own and using the grip to pull Merlin further into the room. Merlin knew these chambers well enough that he had a pretty good image in his mind and knew Arthur had pulled him over to the archway between dining room and bedroom.

“Let me just…” Arthur let go of his hands and started moving around the room. Merlin could follow his progress by his footfalls, over to the bed, to the table. Merlin turned, wondering what Arthur had to show him so much that he had to blindfold him and drag him away from his chores in the middle of the day.

Arthur was over by the fireplace now, Merlin heard the pop and crackle of the logs being prodded in the fire, then the hiss of a taper being lit. Arthur’s footsteps moved to the table and Merlin caught the smell of candles lighting.

“Just what I need while fumbling around blind,” Merlin griped. “Open flames.”

“I wouldn’t let you touch them, don’t worry.”

His voice grew closer as he talked and Merlin grasped for him. His hands found Arthur easily and tugged him forwards until his hands were on Merlin’s shoulders. Lips pressed to Merlin’s and he responded eagerly to the kiss. Arthur’s lips were chapped but they moved perfectly and softened against Merlin’s. He let his tongue slip into Arthur’s mouth and enjoyed the small groaning sound Arthur made.

Arthur slid his hands under Merlin’s jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. He heard the soft rustle as it fell to the floor.

“Do you want to play a game?” he asked. Merlin could hear the grin in his voice now, could picture the beautiful expression spreading across Arthur’s face. Arthur pressed one last quick kiss to Merlin’s jaw then moved away, extricating himself from Merlin’s hold.

A chair creaked and then the sound of Arthur tugging his boots off, followed by the thud of them dropping to the floor. Merlin strained his ears for another sound from the prince but the room was near silent.

“Come and find me, Merlin,” Arthur whispered, his voice somewhere off to Merlin’s left.

Merlin turned, smile forming on his face as he stepped towards Arthur’s voice.

“I’m here,” he called from behind him and Merlin spun again, his hand reaching as he shuffled a few steps forward.

Arthur chuckled. He was now the other side of the room. It would have been scary how silently Arthur could move, if Merlin didn’t find it quite so thrilling. He made a grab for where he thought Arthur was.

A light slap to his backside told him Arthur had evaded his hands again and he let out a laugh. He could use his magic to locate him, it was tied so tightly to his bond with Arthur it would be able to find him in a heartbeat, but he decided he could happily play this game for a little longer before he resorted to magically cheating.

He was surprised though when Arthur got close enough to kiss his cheek without him sensing him coming closer. Arthur laughed and spun away as Merlin tried to catch him.

“You’ll have to do better than that, my love,” he teased.

Merlin froze, standing as still as possible, just waiting for Arthur to take the bait and come closer again. He heard the tiniest scuff of bare foot on stone floor and lunged.

He grabbed hold of Arthur’s sleeve, only to feel a twisting and then he was left holding an empty shirt. He pulled it to his face. It was still warm with Arthur’s body heat and smelt faintly of his sweat.

“Now that has got to be cheating,” Merlin said. He turned slowly on the spot, listening intently and then chucked the shirt. From the muffled cry he knew he’d hit Arthur square in the face with it. He laughed.

And then another yawn snuck up on him. He pressed a hand to his mouth as his jaw cracked. Suddenly Arthur was behind him, pressed against his back from shoulder to knee, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, squeezing him.

“Got you,” he breathed in his ear.

Merlin practically melted back against him, feeling the warmth of Arthur’s bare chest through his own shirt.

“Is this what you blindfolded me and brought me up here for?” he asked, one hand reaching back to grasp Arthur’s thigh.

Arthur hummed, his face buried in the hair at the nape of Merlin’s neck as his hips rocked forwards slowly.

“No actually,” he mumbled. He took a deep breath, regaining control and stepped slightly back. “I got carried away… that blindfold is entirely too tempting.”

“I don’t mind,” Merlin put in quickly.

“I know you don’t,” Arthur chuckled. “But I wanted to show you something first.”

“You’ll have to let me see then.”

Fingers worked at the knot on the back of Merlin’s head, pulling his hair slightly. He hissed. His neckerchief slipped down off his nose and he looked around the room.

It was tidy, and clean. The bed made smoothly, the covers turned back invitingly. The fireplace swept and fresh logs piled alongside it. The table cleared of breakfast’s empty plates and laid with two plates of simple luncheon along with several candles. Even the floor looked like it had been swept.

“Arthur…? What…?” Merlin turned in a circle, taking in the chambers that had certainly not looked like that when he had left them with the laundry basket that morning.

“I cleaned,” Arthur said happily.

“ _You_ cleaned?” Merlin looked at Arthur, who was blushing slightly but beaming at Merlin. “You didn’t get another servant to do it?”

Arthur looked a bit guilty. “Well, I saw George down in armoury earlier and he wanted something to do…”

“I knew it!” He smacked Arthur on the arm. “There’s no way you could have –”

“I did some of it!” he said indignantly, rubbing his arm in mock hurt. “I made the bed! And laid the fire and fetched the logs.” He gestured wildly to the bed and fireplace. “I _tried_ to sweep but George took over because he said I was just pushing the dirt around.”

Merlin laughed at the disgruntled look on Arthur’s face, imagining George’s patient subservience at dealing with Arthur’s decision to clean on a whim. George probably wouldn’t have whacked Arthur with the broom for interfering and getting in the way like Merlin would have.

“And why exactly were you even trying to sweep?”

Arthur reached up and cupped Merlin’s chin, his thumb gently stroking his face.

“For you.”

“What?”

“So you could have the afternoon off. You’ve been looking tired.”

“I always look tired,” Merlin said and pulled a face.

“Well, I don’t want you to be.” Arthur pulled him in for a sweet gentle kiss, still cradling his face, his other hand lifting to comb through his hair. The love was clear in his eyes when he pulled back and met Merlin’s gaze. “Come and sit down, have some luncheon and then you are going to relax and do nothing all afternoon.”

“Nothing?” Merlin asked, not stopping the flirty quirk of his lips.

“Well… maybe we could play with the blindfold a little more…”


End file.
